Sugary Dellacacies
by I Kinda Fail
Summary: Three former TDPI contestants finally catch their big break with what's sure to be a hit new TV show.


Both girls twittered about nervously in their dressing rooms, getting ready for their big break. The network had been very specific that if this didn't go well, they'd make sure they couldn't show their faces in public again. Sugar anxiously licked at a popcorn kernel stuck in her teeth while Ella, across the hall, huddled with her woodland friends to get ready to face the audience - and potentially, her future.

Ella was excited to be given the chance to work with Sugar. Back on Total Drama, Sugar had always been the center of attention and taking charge. She knew what it was to appease the public and put on a show, whereas Ella lived alone in a downtown apartment. Ella was ecstatic that the network had recognized the chemistry between Ella and her new best friend, because secretly, Ella didn't think she could do it without her. She'd performed in that mall to get past her stage fright, but people hadn't even paid attention to her... so, she supposed, it didn't count. It all rested on Sugar to take charge if Ella should fail - which, Ella thought to herself, was likely given her track record.

* * *

><p>Sugar sat in her dressing room, revelling in her victory over the fleck of corn she'd managed to dislodge from her chompers. She was all ready to finally be noticed by the bigwigs, even if she did have to share the spotlight with that goody two-shoes, Ella. She might look the part of a princess, but Sugar was a queen in the public eye. This would be her second time appearing on public TV, and she intended to blow everyone away. This was her shot at redemption, and nobody, especially not Ella, was going to ruin this for her.<p>

"This here show is _mine_," said Sugar. "Ain't no little singin' canary gonna steal my spotlight from me. I'm prettier, smarter, more talented, AND I'm better lookin'. As long as she stays in the background and does _'xactly_ what she's s'posed t'do, me and Miss Thang shouldn't have no problems. ... Eeeeee mama's gonna be so proud!"

* * *

><p>On stage, Topher gulped nervously, reading his cue cards frantically. Chris's threats aside, the network had decided to given him a chance at hosting this new show. Sure, it was only a minor gig, reading the opening lines of some crappy new cooking show, but it was a start.<p>

The cameraman pointed to his watch and mouthed "_Five minutes_" at Topher, raising an eyebrow and tapping the glass. Topher gulped and adjusted his bowtie. He hoped it wasn't too over the top for this... whatever this show was called. Something for hicks. Kountry Kitchen or Backhoe Burgers or Roadkill Restaurant or something. He didn't really care, and he suspected the network didn't really care. He'd been thrown a bone and he was grateful for it. Trying to cover the sweat stains around his armpits, Topher gulped again, and headed for center stage.

* * *

><p>"Now Ella, let's go over the game plan, alright?" Sugar asked, grabbing Ella by her collar. "I'm in charge. Dis here's my show. You're my assistant. We gonna bake the best whatever this world's ever seen. Don't correct me, don't stomp on my toes, and keep that frilly little dress outta my face and we won't have any problems, <em>got it?<em>"

Ella smiled at her friend. "Well actually, it's a skirt, and a blouse. But that sounds splendid! I'm so happy the network chose us, Sugar. It means so much to be here with you, making history in the culinary and media world!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just stay outta my way. We're on in two minutes." Sugar started stomping off to the stage, trying to erase any smudges in her makeup caused by grimacing at Ella.

"Sugar?" Ella's voice called, less confident than usual. "Are you... nervous?" Ella cast her eyes down, ashamed to suggest a flaw in her role model.

Sugar stopped in her tracks. Worry crossed her eyes and was erased in a second. She took a deep breath and turned to face Ella. The poor girl looked on the verge of tears.

"No. And you shouldn't be either. We're both beautiful, fabulous and confident women, right? We survived worse than this on that stupid island, right? You got ME as yer backup, right? So now what's you all worried 'bout? I'm gonna rock this and you can ride my tail to victory. Now quit yer blubberin' and let's go, princess."

Ella smiled and took her friend's hand. She must've been gripping too tight, or her hands were sweaty, because Sugar grimaced. She loosened her grip and smiled at her friend. Sugar always knew what to say.

* * *

><p>Topher took a deep breath as the cameraman counted down, mouthing at him: "<em>Ten... nine... eight..."<em> He was ready. He'd been born to do this. He'd studied under _the _Chris McLain. "_Seven... six..._" Eye of the tiger. Thrill of the fight. Oh yeah. "_Five, four, three..."_ Oh crap. Topher looked down at his cue guards, eyes wide, then steadied himself and looked up at the camera.

"Hey there Canada, and welcome to the brand new show, hosted by yours truly. Before we begin, I'd just like to say thank you to the network for picking me..." A quick jerk of the head from his cameraman told Topher to shut up. "Err... and without further ado, let's welcome the real stars of the show... Ella and Sugar!"

Both ladies walked out on stage, smiling and waving. Ella called out a greeting and thanked all her fans for coming. Sugar stomped a cockroach and swept it under the gleaming ceramic counter without even breaking stride, fluttering her fake eyelashes at the camera.

"Shooo, hey y'all! Thanks for comin' to our show... Sugary Dellacacies! I'm the REAL host; y'all know me as Sugar, or Big Shug if I really know ya-"

"And I'm Ella! It's so great to be here, and I'm sure you're going to have the best time with us today!"

Sugar looked at Ella, flashing her a warning glance. Nobody was going to steal her spotlight again. Nobody. The opening theme started playing, and both girls started heading for their work space. Sugar made sure to trod on her partner's toes as they rounded the corner. Ella would learn not to mess with her.

* * *

><p>There's chapter one of my Sugella crackfic... More to come in the future, probably. Unless I get lazy.<p> 


End file.
